Si vas al aeropuerto a despedir a alguien prepárate para llorar
by melgamonster
Summary: Ran no había sabido nada de Shinichi durante un año y ante la reciente partida de Conan se sentía sola en las mañanas. Pero una llamada de su amiga lo cambiaria todo porque ella había visto al hombre en el aeropuerto. ¿Qué pasara en su encuentro luego de un año sin saber nada de él?


**SI VAS AL AEROPUERTO A DESPEDIR A ALGUIEN PREPÁRATE PARA LLORAR**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Era la segunda semana después de que Conan se había marchado con sus padres, se sentía sola. Su despertar ahora era aburrido, muestra de eso era que estaba despierta y aún seguía acostada en su cama, divagando su pensar a los recuerdos de sus vivencias con el niño que ya había empezado a ver como su hermano después de dos años viviendo juntos. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido provocado por la llamada entrante a su celular.

−Bue…

−¡Ran! −gritó la persona que estaba al otro lado de línea telefónica−. ¡Lo vi cuando iba de salida del aeropuerto!

−¿Sonoko? −reconoció la voz de su amiga. −¿De que estas hablando?

−¡De Shinichi! Lo vi en el aeropuerto.

−¿Por qué estabas ahí? −Más que nada estaba interesada en porque estaba su amiga ahí, ella no ha sabido nada sobre el hombre en más de un año.

−Vine con uno de mis guardias a buscar a mis padres al aeropuerto y lo vio al salir. Mis padres también lo reconocieron iba en compañía de sus padres. Él acaba de llegar al aeropuerto y según el protocolo tienen que llegar dos horas antes. Lo ando siguiendo al parecer no han anunciado su vuelo, Ran si vienes podrías alcanzar a verlo.

−Gracias por la información Sonoko, pero no creo ir.

−¡¿Que?! ¿No era tu sueño volver a verlo?

Se levantó de su cama, camino hacia su escritorio y cogió la foto donde se veía a ella y Shinichi en Tropical Land, la última de sus salidas sin problemas juntos.

−Sí, pero él a mí no me dijo nada. Y si no me lo quiere decir es para evitar el sufrimiento de su partida.

−¡Ran! Shinichi kun está viendo una foto tuya en su celular −Exclamó su descubrimiento al estarlo siguiendo.

−Ya veo, yo también lo hago −dijo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

−Pues ven Ran, no te autocastigues más. Tú has querido saber sobre él, ahorita sabes dónde está. Aún no han anunciado su vuelo −dijo para animar a su amiga−, una vez que él ingrese al avión ya no habrá vuelta atrás, nunca más sabremos de él. Tú no has sabido nada de él en un año, ahora sabemos su ubicación. Ran por favor, como tu amiga no te quiero ver sufrir, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de verlo otra vez.

−Tienes razón Sonoko en un rato voy para allá.

Motivada por las palabras sinceras de su amiga, dejó el celular y la foto sobre su escritorio y se empezó a arreglar. Corrió para tomar el transporte necesario.

No sabía cómo le había hecho o si había activado un nuevo poder de teletransportación porque desde que finalizó la llamada con su amiga logró llegar al aeropuerto de Haneda en menos de una hora y eso era poco, tanto que su amiga se sorprendió. Llegó junto a ella por una llamada al preguntar por su ubicación, aunque era un aeropuerto grande, agradecía que estuviera divido por vuelos nacionales e internacionales así era más fácil encontrar a la persona con la que ibas a encontrarte. Ahora estaban las dos espiando la espalda de Shinichi y podían ver perfectamente lo que él estaba viendo a través de la pantalla de su celular.

−Ha estado así desde que lo estoy espiando, viendo fotos de ustedes dos –confesó el extraño actuar del joven que dejaba en evidencia su anhelo por verla.

−Oh… −No tenía palabras para expresar lo que eso le causaba, durante estos dos años de ausencia ella había podido salir adelante porque tenía de compañía a ese pequeño niño que se daba ínfulas de detective al igual que él, así que en cierta forma había utilizado a Conan de sustituto.

−Mi misión aquí esta completada. Sonoko debe irse para dejar que los enamorados se encuentren. –Empujo a su amiga fuera del pilar que les servía de escondite, pero ella se logró agarrar de su brazo.

−Sonoko. –Ambas se volvieron a esconder detrás del pilar porque habían notado movimientos extraños donde estaba Shinichi y su familia.

−Con que son ustedes. –Una voz las sorprendió por la espalda.

−Yukiko san –exclamaron al unísono.

−Desde hace rato había notado que nos espiaban, inclusive mi marido lo notó pero no quise actuar hasta saber por qué y creo haberlo entendido. Ella se dio cuenta que Shinichi estaba aquí así que se lo hizo saber a Ran chan, y él que se quería marchar sin que tú supieras pero creo que eso no es posible, así que es hora que los enamorados se encuentren. –Ahora fue ella quien lanzó a Ran fuera del pilar en dirección a Shinichi, inclusive el padre se había levantado de su asiento y caminaba hacia su esposa mientras el hombre en cuestión estaba inmutado de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

−Shinichi –le nombró cuando ya estaba frente de él. Los demás solo habían alzado su pulgar en señal de misión cumplida y luego abandonaron el lugar.

−¡¿Ran?! –Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, que la mujer que visualizaba en sus fotos se había hecho realidad.

−Así que te vas de viaje. –Hizo notar lo obvio.

−Sí, he decidido irme con mis padres durante un tiempo –respondió como si nada, aun sin encararle la mirada.

−¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Lagrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos, ella fue quien tomó la cara de él y lo obligó a verla.

−Justo por eso. Quería evitar tus lágrimas, por eso me distancie, porque sé que yo lo único que te voy a provocar es sufrimiento. –Se libró bruscamente de su agarre y le dio la espalda, no estaba preparado para confrontar este tipo de situación. Haibara le había dicho que evitara las emociones fuertes porque eso reducía el efecto del antídoto temporal, ya llevaba cinco horas de uso solo le quedaban siete horas de más y durante ese tiempo debía estar en Nueva York. Pero en el tiempo que llevaba en el aeropuerto no habían anunciado su vuelo y eso ya era algo preocupante.

−Shinichi. –Lo abrazó por la espalda y ambos pudieron sentir una calidez instantánea. Los sentimientos del uno por el otro estaban intactos.

−Ran. –Ahora si volteo a verla por su propia voluntad, notó caminos de lágrimas en su rostro, pero ya no seguía produciendo más.

−Aún si no me quieres decir el motivo de tu partida no te obligare a decírmelo. Hemos estado incomunicados por más de un año no es de extrañarse que seamos ahora simplemente conocidos que no tienen derecho en saber la vida del otro. Pero de lo que si estoy feliz es que haya podido verte otra vez y despedirte como se debe. –Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos, ahora las lagrimas nuevamente habían empezado a brotar, Shinichi estaba haciendo lo posible por contenerlas también.

−Ran…

− _Pasajeros del vuelo US-180 lamentamos informarles que su vuelo será retrasado nueve horas debido a las condiciones climatológicas de la ciudad del destino_

El rostro de Shinichi mostraba angustia, algo que ella nunca había visto en él.

−¿Shinichi que tienes? –Lo tomó de los hombros, algo que decía que en cualquier momento se podía desplomar. Él tenía una mano en su pecho, en los últimos encuentros con él siempre lo hacía para luego desaparecer.

−Shin chan. –Su madre se había acercado y los guio a los dos a los asientos más próximos, también le acercó una botella de agua.

−Lo mejor será cancelar los boletos y comprar otros para otro día, ¿Verdad Shinichi? –cuestionó su padre cuando se puso al lado de su esposa.

−Creo que tendremos que activar el plan de emergencia –dijo con voz entre cortada.

−¿Ya? ¿Su efecto no eran doce horas? –cuestionó afligida su madre.

−Sí. Pero ella me dijo que debía evitar las cosas que alteraran mi flujo cardiaco –confeso.

−¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó mientras veía el rostro de su hijo.

−Calculo que unas dos horas –confesó.

−El tiempo suficiente para cancelar los boletos y comprar otros –dijo su padre y después empezó a caminar hacia las taquillas.

−¿Qué harás? –preguntó su madre, ambos sabían a quien se referían, pues su mirada la había delatado.

−Le diré, así que por favor déjanos solos en lo que encuentras la ropa apropiada. –Le guiñó el ojo a su madre.

−Pero…

−Lo sé, el plan es uno. No lo alteraré solo agregare una variable extra. Además ya no hay peligro aquí en Japón.

−Sí tú lo dices. –No podía negarle nada a su hijo, sabía que él era siempre racional pero tenía un poco de miedo, porque la presencia de ella era suficiente para alterar a su hijo y evidencia suficiente era que el antídoto durara menos de lo esperado, aunque si hubiera durado lo normal no les alcanzaba el tiempo−. Los veo en un rato.

−Yukiko san, –le detuvo−, ¿Sonoko dónde está?

−Tu amiga se fue, dijo que ya había completado su misión, aunque espera todos los detalles cuando te desocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa para después irse.

−Supongo que después de todo este drama que mis padres armaron luego de que se me alterara mi pulso cardiaco te dejó con muchas interrogantes –reveló lo que el rostro de su amada le reflejaba.

−Sí. ¿Estas enfermo del corazón Shinichi? Por eso no hacías apariciones en público, por eso dejaste de ir a la escuela para empezar tus tratamientos. –Ella estaba preocupada, pero ahora todo lo que pasaba cuando estaba junto de él empezaba a tener sentido.

−Ojala fuera tan simple como eso –dijo para después dar un suspiro cansado.

−Entonces, ¿qué es? –Preocupación se podía apreciar en su voz.

–Te lo diré todo dentro de dos horas. –Cerró sus ojos, el carrusel de emociones le habían dejado agotado. Tanto su pulso cardiaco como su respiración se habían alterado, debía intentar calmarlos pero tener junto a la mujer que pone en jaque todos sus pensamientos era difícil. Pero debía intentar controlar esa opresión en su pecho.

Ran mantenía una respiración pausada, ella también se había alterado pero ahora ambos intentaban controlar sus emociones. A pesar de que ambos habían logrado confesar sus sentimientos no habían dado ningún paso más allá en su relación.

De tanta relajación en la que trabajaron se quedaron dormidos, recargados el uno sobre el otro. Pero el calor que emanaba un cuerpo los despertó.

−Parece que se acerca la hora –dijo Shinichi con respiración entrecortada−, Ran acompáñame, pero por favor no digas nada hasta que yo haya terminado de hablar –pidió de forma muy seria mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

Él la tomó de la mano y la empezó a guiar por el aeropuerto hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenía el símbolo de almacén de limpieza junto con su padre encontró ese lugar en dado caso de que algo saliera mal, así que de seguro en un rato se encontraría con ellos, después de confesarle la verdad a Ran. Ambos entraron al lugar, para que después Shinichi cerrara la puerta con llave e inclusive la bloqueó con algunos de los utensilios que se encontraban en ese lugar.

−Ran, lo que estas a punto de ver es lo que te he mantenido oculto durante estos dos años y te pido perdón de anticipación, pero por favor no te acerques a mi cuerpo a pesar de los gritos que yo de.

−¿Por qué dices eso Shinichi? –Estaba confundida, no sabía cómo actuar ante toda esta situación.

Pero no fue necesario dar la respuesta con palabras porque lo que veía le estaba revelando a lo que el detective se refería, su cuerpo empezó a emanar humo, de su boca empezaron a salir unos gritos que Ran ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado pero él intentaba reprimirlas con su ropa. No sabía si estaba siendo producto de su imaginación o ahora la ropa le quedaba más grande. Intento acercarse pero unas pequeñas manos se lo impidieron, esas manos estaban calientes.

El humo se disipó revelando lo que ocultaba: el cuerpo de un infante que vestía las ropas de un adulto, las de Shinichi.

−¿Conan kun? –dijo al reconocerlo.

−Así es Ran neechan –dijo utilizando su tono de voz de niño mimado que utilizaba con ella−, pero también soy Shinichi –ahora hablaba con ese tono serio que intentaba asemejarse al de su edad real.

−Gracias a Dios –expresó cuando lo abrazó y empezó a llorar.

Él esperaba unos golpes o que se negara a la situación, en ninguno de sus cálculos estaba que ella se alegrara de esa verdad.

−¿No estas molesta? –preguntó con miedo.

−Claro que lo estoy, lo estoy porque me mintieras, pero eso no es importante, me alegra más que fueras tú. –Aún mantenía el contacto, con ese cuerpo lo había hecho muchas veces.

−¿Por qué?

−Yo siempre tuve una sospecha, algo en mi corazón me decía que ustedes dos eran la misma persona pero aun así me despistaste en varias ocasiones. Pero mi alegría a que eso sea verdad se debe a que la hermana mayor empezaba a sentir extraños sentimientos por su hermanito, pero no cualquier tipo de sentimientos, me estaba empezando a enamorar de Conan kun. Tal vez fue la ausencia de Shinichi, tal vez fue porque cada vez disimulabas menos tu verdadera actitud. Por eso me alegro de que sean la misma persona, porque eso prueba que me enamore de ti sin importar que –confesó sus sentimientos sin ningún tipo de tapujo aun manteniendo ese abrazo, ese contacto que le transmitía calidez a ambos−. Aunque eso no te va a librar de mis golpes. –Ya había empezado a tronarse los huesos de sus manos en señal de calentamiento.

−Espera –pidió mientras se alejaba un poco de ella−. Deja que primero te cuente el porqué de mi situación.

−Tienes razón. –Se había calmado y ahora estaba sentada en el piso de frente a él.

−Todo esto sucedió cuando fuimos a Tropical Land…

−Metiste tus narices donde no debias, −se imaginaba la situación−, ¿pero por qué me mentiste?

−Ellos habían intentado asesinarme, si se enteraban de que seguía con vida irían por las vidas de mis personas queridas y lo que menos quería era ponerte en riesgo, además de que fue sugerencia del profesor Agasa.

−Oh ya veo. ¿Y por qué ahora si me lo cuentas?

−Ellos ya no existen. No en este país. Ayudare al FBI a atrapar los que quedan en Estados Unidos.

−Por eso es que te habías vuelto muy unido con la profesora Jodie. –Ahora empezaba a tener sentido porque el niño conocía a miembros del FBI que estaban de "vacaciones" en Japón−. ¿Qué hay de tu cuerpo?

−Esa es la parte más difícil. –Su rostro se había vuelto sombrío−. No hay cura. Por eso me iré del país. Por eso Shinichi dejo de comunicarse contigo para no seguir dándote esperanzas de que iba a volver, porque realmente no iba a poder hacerlo. Por eso Conan también se alejó para no ver sufrir a su hermana mayor. Por eso aunque me lo ruegues, no me quedare. Yo ya tengo una misión y me determinare a cumplirla, además es peligroso para ti que yo me quede, porque yo ya me había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que empezabas a tener por este cuerpo y soy muy joven para ti, la sociedad no aceptaría este tipo de relación –dijo con el rostro estoico, no había ninguna emoción en él pero ella había aprendido a leerlo demasiado bien, sabía que estaba ocultando su tristeza.

−Yo ya sabía que te irías sin importar lo que yo dijera, lo supe desde el momento que me enteré que te ibas sin decirme nada. Por eso solamente vine aquí a verte y a despedirte. –Nuevamente rompió la distancia que los separaba y se fundió en un abrazo, pero no quiso limitarse únicamente con ese contacto.

Lo besó, no le importó la diferencia de edad, mientras él siga siendo la persona de la que estaba enamorada no le importaba que él fuera diez años menos, no le importaba que le hubiera mentido durante esos dos años, no le importaba que ahora él estuviera a punto de irse a una misión peligrosa. Lo único que le importaba era transmitirle esos sentimientos que habían empezado a albergarse en su pecho desde quien sabe cuándo. Por eso lo hizo y por eso le murmuro unas palabras al oído que lo dejaron tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella había abandonado el lugar. Cuando quiso salir tras ella ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido en ese mar de gente y no podía salir con esas ropas, un niño con la ropa de un adulto llamaría mucho la atención, por eso tuvo que esperar a que sus padres llegaran con el cambio de vestimenta.

−Tardaron –dijo molesto cuando alguien había tocado la puerta.

−Queríamos darles más tiempo a ti y Ran chan, pero por lo visto ella salió huyendo –dijo su madre en modo de broma.

−La ropa por favor. –Que a su hijo no le causo ninguna gracia.

Ahora caminaba de la mano de sus padres, con ese pequeño cuerpo. Debían esperar ocho horas para que él pudiera tomar nuevamente el antídoto.

−A pesar de que Ran chan salió huyendo te veo muy feliz Shin chan. –Su madre externo su situación y es que era verdad, su rostro denotaba felicidad.

−Mamá.

−Yukiko no te debes meter en el romance de los niños.

−Pero Yuu, claro que me debo meter. No puedo dejar a mi bebé con una mujer diez años mayor que él. –Sus dos padres rieron, pero él solo estaba recordando las ultimas palabras que le dedico.

− _Ahora puede que sea demasiado pronto para ti pero te estaré esperando. Ya sea a ti o a Shinichi. Ya sea después de derrotar a los hombres que te hicieron esto o a cuando tengas la edad para que nuestra relación no sea mal vista. Así que no te preocupes te esperare._

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que él emprendiera un nuevo camino, con la esperanza de poder volver a estar a su lado.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
